


Sleepy heads.

by princemxx



Category: Figure Skating - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, sleeping, they’re cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princemxx/pseuds/princemxx
Summary: Yuzuru and Shoma just want to sleep in with each other.





	Sleepy heads.

Me and Yuzu had had a long day so we were looking forward to sleeping. On nights when I’m really tired from skating when I can, I like so sleep with Yuzu. His presence really calms me. I like the feeling of how his body curls against mine and how peaceful he looks in the morning. When we got to our room we were quick to change out of our training clothes and get into the warm bed. “Good night.” He hummed switching off the lamp on his table. He turned over to spoon me, putting his arm around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder. We both drifted off pretty quickly. I set a quiet alarm on my phone for 5 minuets before Yuzus went off, normally I would want to sleep in as much as possible but it wasn’t often I got to room with Yuzu at tournaments so I decided to take a few minutes to admire my boyfriends perfect face.

I groaned as I heard the jingle coming from my phone. I gently reached over to turn it off, careful to not wake Yuzuru. I turned to face him, light shinning in the room through the curtains. Yuzuru always looked peaceful when he was sleeping. I could feel him breathing on my face (because we were that close). I smiled at him, I couldn’t hold back any more and placed my lips on his. Our kisses were always so sweet in the morning. When I pulled away Yuzus eyes fluttered open his lips curling into a smile after noticing who kissed him. “Good morning Shoma.” He whispered pulling me closer to him, pulling me into a hug. “Did you sleep well Yuzu?” I asked into his chest. “Yeah, you?” “Mmh mmh, I always sleep best with you.” He shifted back slightly to be able to press a kiss to my forehead. 

“I love waking up to my baby.” The older smiled. “Yuzu you’re mine, I’m not your baby.” “Oh shush you.” I laughed and pulled him closer to me. I began running my fingers through his hair, “I guess we have to get up soon.” “I guess. We do need to go downstairs at 9..” Yuzu pouted sadly. “I wish I could stay here forever and kiss you Yuzu.” I chirped. He nodded but pulled the blankets off of himself slowing getting up off the bed. “You should get up too.” “Id rather sleep thanks.”

And so Yuzuru had to actually drag Shoma out of the bed to get up.


End file.
